Could it be Any Harder?
by Pink Ze EcoFreak
Summary: Roarchama's second FanFic, first posted here. Simply a Syaoran POV song fic thingy from chappie thirteen. Song is Could it be Any Harder by The Calling. Please R&R!


I have become the awesome Roar-chama, Fan-Fic writer! Soon, I'll be writing fan-fics on Violet's stories… freaky. This song fic is Syaoran's POV, and the result of no internet, boredom, a couple Tsubasa books, some music, and a can of coke a 2:00 in the afternoon. Anyways, I wrote this for fun, but its angst, evidently because it's from chappie 13. The song is Could it be Any Harder, by 'The Calling'. Well, enjoy.

**_Small bold/ italic text- Song lyrics  
_**

_Italic- Syaoran's thoughts_

Normal text- Everything else (Not in anyone's POV)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who… Are you?"

_My heart stopped at that moment. Everything stopped. How could this happen? This girl I loved so much, who was always there with me, making me smile… doesn't remember me._

_**You left me with goodbye and open arms  
A cut so deep I don't deserve  
You were always invincible in my eyes  
the only thing against us now is time  
**_

_I felt so much like crying right then, but…No, I can't be weak. I must be strong. For Sakura-hime._

She looked up at him with emotionless eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm called Syaoran." He struggled to smile and talk to the girl, holding his pain in. "And you… are her highness, Sakura-hime." Fye, Kurogane, and Mokona watched solemnly from the doorway, completely unnoticed.

_**Could it be any harder to say goodbye and without you,  
Could it be any harder to watch you go, to face what's true  
If I only had one more day **_

I lie down and blind myself with laughter  
A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing  
And now I wish that I could turn back the hours  
But I know I just don't have the power

_I don't know how, but I smiled at her, trying to comfort her. But truly, I wanted to scream. This girl is not the Sakura who taught me to smile, and be happy. This girl… is like me, before I smiled, or was happy. An icy heart. An empty shell. How could this be my Sakura?_

"If you'd be so kind as to listen, I'll explain." He began, very slowly. "You are a hime from another world." "Another… world?" She barely understood any of this, as she was still trying to grasp the concept that he was there, smiling calmly, and trying to help her. "And at the moment, you've lost your memory. It's in order to find your memories that you are travelling between worlds." Yes, he was calm, but he found it hard to tell her all this. "By myself?" She asked tiredly. "No… You have travelling companions." He smiled warmly.

_**I'd jump at the chance  
We'd drink and we'd dance  
And I'd listen close to your every word,  
As if its your last, I know its your last,  
Cause today, oh, you're gone  
**_

_I tried to give her a warm smile, like she used to, to comfort me. I wanted to comfort her, but it was painful, oh so painful. Like a thousand needles piercing my skin. I knew I'd face pain trying to save Sakura-hime, but I never dreamt this would happen._

"Are you… one of those?" She asked, rather tired and looking like she'd fall asleep at any moment. "Yes." He replied, still kneeling by her. "You're doing this for a total stranger?" He was shocked.

_A thousand and one cold, sharp needles, right through my heart. This was not my Sakura! Not my childhood friend, not my princess, and defiantly not the one girl I loved! I wanted to run away and cry my heart out. But my legs didn't listen to my head, so I was stuck there, bound by will to save her, kneeling by her._

"I am." He smiled a warm smile, once again. Fye came in to the room, Mokona on his shoulder. He bowed, introducing himself. "Sakura-hime, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. Fye D. Flowright at your service." And he touched Syaoran's shoulder, somehow freeing him from being bound. "And may I present-" Fye continued. "I'm Kurogane." Kurogane finished, not allowing Fye to say a nickname. "And this cute fluffy one is…" Fye paused for the 'cute fluffy one' to speak. "Mokona Modoki! But you can say Mokona!" Mokona reached his little paw out and told Sakura to "Shake!" And Fye said a cheerful, "Nice ta meetcha!" Syaoran went outside.

_**Like sand on my feet  
The smell of sweet perfume  
You stick to me forever, baby  
and I wish you didn't go,  
I wish you didn't go  
I wish you didn't go away  
To touch you again,  
With life in your hands  
It couldn't be any harder**_

_I was somehow unbound by Fye. He is very good at saving people when he knows they are upset or worried. When I went outside, I cried my soul out in the rain. But I will achieve my goal. I won't rest until this empty shell, this icy heart, has all of its memories back, even if she never remembers me. I will save Sakura!_


End file.
